Update:DMM Beta Playthrough
Ahead of the end of the Deadman Winter Finals on December 9th we're conducting a beta playthrough of the Permadeath stages. The beta playthrough will take place on Thursday 23rd November and this is everything you need to know. This upcoming Thursday 23rd November we’ll be hosting a beta playthrough of the final stages of the Deadman Winter Finals. First, we’d like to address a few concerns we’ve seen regarding the beta. Some have questioned why the beta is taking place on Thanksgiving (happy Thanksgiving!). It’s common knowledge that our game updates take place on Thursdays, and the beta requires a game update to get it into game. We’d like to be able to act on feedback and potential issues as quickly as possible, which would then allow for any fix to occur on Thursday following the playthrough, which could then see fixes tested on Friday. Some have argued that we should have set aside spots reserved for those who have qualified. We have opted not to do so because it’s important to note that the purpose of the beta playthrough is to determine that the mechanics in-game work as expected, and it’s not an opportunity to practise and refine your game plan. An open first-come first-served playthrough will ensure that the world will be at capacity and will ensure the best possible feedback. The playthrough specifics: The beta playthrough will take place on Thursday 23rd November at 2pm GMT (9am EST) The playthrough is going to be held on World 407. The world will be accessible from 2pm GMT (9am EST) and you will be given a 15 minutes to login and prepare. The playthrough begins properly at 2:15pm GMT (9:15am EST). The event is expected to last around 90 minutes but will run through to its completion. The supply chests will not be included in the beta playthrough (the contents and mechanics of these chests will be communicated in the coming days). You will login and be given this inventory and this gear: If you’re intending to take part we recommend revisiting the content changes for the Winter Finals. Some standout changes you should be aware of are: We will evenly split players between the two final areas: Barbarian Village and the Demonic Ruins in the Wilderness. Players will be assigned to one of the above final area locations randomly once the Permadeath stage begins, with the fog being specific to each player. The last surviving 64 players in each final area (128 players in total) will be transported to the Arenas (see the bottom of this section for example images). The arena structure is as follows: * Bracket 1: 128 players | 64 Arenas * Bracket 2: 64 players | 32 Arenas * Bracket 3: 32 players | 16 Arenas * Bracket 4: 16 players | 8 Arenas * Bracket 5: 8 players | Quarter-final * Bracket 6: 4 players | Semi-final * Bracket 7: 2 players | Final Players will be teleported with the gear, stats, and supplies that they left the mainland with. They will be expected to fight using these supplies. Items that are manually dropped by players cannot be picked up or traded whilst they are in these Arenas. Healing supplies will not be dropped on death. A slow ticking fog will begin to chip away at players health in order to prevent intentional stalling. This will occur 3 ½ minutes into the Arena fights. When one player remains in an Arena they will automatically be teleported to the next Arena. They will have a short period of time in which to loot from their opponent. Players who are successful at progressing beyond the first Arena will have their inventory wiped of supplies (food and potions) and for each fight thereafter we’ll restore all health/stats/special attack, as well as resupplying inventories. The supplies will consist of the following, also note that if your inventory is full then any excess supplies will appear on the floor: * 1x Saradomin brew (4) * 2x Super restore (4) * 1x Super combat (2) * 1x Ranging potion (2) * 13x Shark * 2x Karambwan The top of the arena. The middle of the arena. The final 16 Providing us with feedback For those of you participating in the beta playthrough we’d like to have as detailed feedback/bug reports as is possible. For this reason we’d like to ask you not to use the Report bug feature, but instead to leave your feedback on the dedicated forum thread (which will remain locked until the playthrough begins). We will also be keeping an eye on social media, as well as observing the playthrough first-hand in its entirety. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team